Frozen Chances Remix
by Shrenee
Summary: Muraki began one shinigami's life, by ending it. This time he's playing an even larger role in the beginning of anothers. What bonds could form between the man with a warped heart and a boy with nothing to live for. OXM Rewrite of Frozen Chances.
1. Doctor's Appointment

Welcome back to the first chapter of Frozen Chances! I'm so happy that you all are here. Of course this is still my first fanfiction. And all standard disclaimers apply (I do not own Yami no Matsuei, blah blah blah, don't sue.) Of course this is the rewrite, meaning it's not the same as the original, but they do closely resemble each other. I hope this makes more sense to all readers (New timers or otherwise.) Also, I'd like to remind, if necessary, that Yuki is my original character. This story sort of revolves around him. I really don't like self-insertions, Gary Stu's or Mary Sue's, or whatnot, so I hope that this won't fall into any of those categories. I also hope that you'll like this. So, with all of this said, Please enjoy!

Please read and Review

Shrenee

Frozen Chances

Chapter one:

Doctor's Appointment

It's not like it's everyday that an epiphany just hits you; that one clear moment that begins to take over ever inch of your senses and leaves you with the crystal answer you've been searching for. It's as if these types of moments are few and far between. But for a choice few there are these moments that come to them everyday and clear certain questions that had such a way of never being answered. Unfortunately, most of those questions are never their own. They usually belong to others that will never know they were being thought of. But every now and then these special people go into business, and many flock to have their questions answered by none other then the "holy seer"

It's not a surprise that these types of people would be coveted by the world. As most of these people are rare, one must seize opportunity when it comes. Of course that does nothing but annoy the hell out of the few choice people but that will never matter to the human race. As rare as it is, though, for a true fortuneteller to be found, it is also rare for some one to be after them for something other then their known of abilities. But every now and then, at times that are few and far between, a Clairvoyant surfaces who has not only the power to see, feel, and know, but also the power to "be." To be what? What it—He, she, so on and so forth— was created to be. An unfortunate side affect is when the creation resists its original creator and becomes the pawn of its manipulator.

When the clairvoyant, who has received the blessing of his savior, turns his back on his god to follow the call of man, and become the demon that was implanted in his fragile, once holy vessel.

•••

The world seemed to swirl around him as he sat silently watching the dark storm clouds as they raged above him. It hadn't yet begun to rain while he sat taking unconscious drags off his cigarette. Had it begun though he wouldn't have noticed? His silver pink eyes were half lidded in dark contemplation, and had anyone walked by they would have thought he was stoned. However, he was merely musing on his newest break through in his thoughts.

Given his recent past most would think that he was brooding over the departure of his last remaining family member, his father. Keiichi Seroyuni, age 38, deceased and cause of death: unknown, suspected overdose. Of course he hadn't even thought of his father in the past forty-eight hours after death. He was only musing over the strange thought:

**_It's not gone if you don't know where it is. It's only missing._**

Needless to say, that's an odd thought. Either way, there was no way that that equated to his own problems so there was nothing in it for him. Thus it was useless musing on such things–unless of course you didn't have anything else to think about. Therefore, there's no need to say this but, he happened to be thinking about it.

"Yuki!" called a seemingly far off voice. The pink haired, grey-eyed boy turned to regard his summoner, surprised to see him so close. He blinked as he realized the boy was talking but he missed half of what he said. As he watched the boy's lips move he wasn't surprised that he still wasn't listening. He did that from time to time. Once the boy stopped Yuki sat there for a few seconds before replying, "Say again?" He asked, his voice sounding quiet and far off, even to his own ears. The other boy, a tall brunette with mulberry brown eyes sighed patiently before beginning again, summarizing his previous words so as not to lose the attention of his flighty friend. " It's becoming dark, Yuki. You should be home right now." He said sternly, watching as Yuki none-the-less got bored and turned away from him. Yuki did nothing but sigh and drop his cigarette. The brunette beside him leaned against the railing he was sitting on and looked out at the brilliant expanse of gray that made up the sky.

"I like it best when it's gray." Yuki spoke softly, still in one of his odd hazes. He looked to the brunette before speaking just as softly, and very much quieter, "Take me home." He leaned over to rest on the shoulder of his friend and spoke once again, "I don't have one to go to anymore, but take me anyways, Metsu-kun." Wrapping an arm around his past lover the brunette, Ametsu Shitta, pulled the fragile boy closer.

"You know, your father…he was…a great man, in his own way." He offered lightly. Yuki brushed of the statement with an unconcerned shrug. "He's dead now, Metsu…I want to go home."

With a look that did nothing to betray his words Yuki leaned up to kiss Metsu gently. Metsu sighed feeling defeated; still he pulled away and stood up straight before helping Yuki down. "I'll take you home," he offered, "If you let me stay." Yuki's smile resembled a bittersweet shadow of his past smile.

"Always."

And the rain started to fall.

•••••••••

It was another one of those days that Yuki found himself waking up in the company of someone other then he fell asleep with. It wouldn't have been so bad if he were merely in the company of some odd friend, or even in his own home, but instead he woke up in a very bright room that his eyes refused to let his mind focus on. He sat up slowly paying no mind to the gown that nearly slipped of his shoulders. It was a few more minutes before he was actually able to hear again and the soft murmur of voices filled his ears. He couldn't quite make them out yet but he could hear the soft click of footsteps across a linoleum floor. They were approaching him, from what he could tell, as each step became louder.

In order to clear his mind he shook his head and blinked a few times. As the room cleared once more he made out a figure that he recognized to be a doctor. He blinked once more and everything came into focus in that crystal clear way that he knew was the beginning of a migraine. "Good, you're awake." Came the gruff voice of none other then Dr. Dave Kiyuza. Otherwise known as Yuki's current physician.

"Mornin' Kizu-chan, fancy meeting you here." Yuki chirped in a cheery mood. Although it was way to early in the morning for him to actually be in such a good mood he knew it always got on the doctor's nerves. " Seroyuni-kun, let's try and get through a session without your…charming commentary." Dr. Kiyuza stated trying to word his sentence kindly. "Hai, Hai, Doctor. Let's work hard together for the greater good." Yuki said with a broad smile. Dr. Kiyuza irritably ran a hand through his greying locks.

"If I may ask, Seroyuni-kun, why exactly are you here today?"

"Um…what if you may not ask, what then?" Yuki asked avoiding the question. "Mr. Seroyuni, I ask that you cooperate. Will you just answer the question?" Dr. Kiyuza asked pulling out a pen for his clipboard.

"Yes." Yuki answered nodding.

There was a moment of silence while Dr. Kiyuza waited for an answer. "Well?" He asked pausing for the answer once more. Yuki drew on a thoughtful expression. "What was the question again?" He asked looking puzzled.

An exasperated sigh exited Dr. Kiyuza as he rubbed his forehead. _"I'm getting a headache…" _He thought to himself sourly.

"Okay, Seroyuni-kun. I can't deal with this today. I will find someone to take over this time."

"But…But, you can't leave meeeee!" Yuki said looking as if he would burst into tears. "Will you cooperate?" Dr. Kiyuza asked hopefully.

"I doubt it." Yuki shrugged, speaking truthfully. Without another word Dr. Kizuya turned and left the room, the only sound being his hurried stomping. Ecstatic, Yuki dropped his cheerful demeanor and leaned back into the uncomfortable hospital bed. He groaned.

"So many noises. It's always so loud here. I hate hospitals. They remind me of…remind me of…" He frowned as his thoughts trailed off. He sat up. _"What was I going to say?"_ With a nonchalant shrug he leaned back again.

"Yay me, I kept Kizu-baka entertained for all of…er, seven minutes." Yuki said checking his wrist watch, (or rather his watchless wrist. It worked the same way.)

" With the lack of 'charming commentary' I suppose you're not worth much are you." Came the unexpected reply. Looking up Yuki saw the new doctor walk in. Dark, dangerous, stunning, beautiful…a few of the words that came to mind when trying to describe the doctor. The first thing he noticed about the doctor was the platinum blonde (might as well be silver) hair that swept over pale skin and covered one eye. As he took in the pale complexion akin to his own, if not lighter, he also looked over the white outfit. All white. Such a pale and heavenly color. But on him it was as if he was trying to shame the purity of such a color. As if a demon was mocking heaven. For some reason that seemed to fit this new mysterious man.

Perhaps this doctor "visit" would turn out to be interesting, to say the least.

"Seroyuni, Miyuki, I presume?" The doctor asked walking over to the discarded clipboard and reading over it. He didn't bother to get a reply as he continued. "It seems a night of fun got you admitted here. I'd believe you of all people would know the dangers of overindulgence of the alcoholic kind." Yuki shuddered, why did that sound ominous?

"Hai, Sensei, but then you presume that I was partying last night. Perhaps I was merely trying to drink myself to an early grave." He said with an unconcerned air.

"In that case being here would be a hindrance to you, wouldn't it. Perhaps next time you should try harder. That would resolve a lot wouldn't it?" The doctor said without looking up from his clipboard.

"You say that as if dying were the easiest thing in the world, Sensei, but it isn't…for me that is. Do you have a name?"

The doctor looked up, the light momentarily reflecting off his glasses effectively hiding his visible eye. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Muraki Kazutaka."

"Kazutaka? As in the one who my father always tried to keep hidden from me?" Yuki asked slightly skeptically, with all the tact in the world. Muraki's pale eyebrow arched slightly as he took in this information.

"I would suppose that would be me. I am not aware of any other Kazutaka's." He answered coolly.

"What an interesting piece of information." Muraki thought to himself, vaguely amused, _"He tried to hide him from me. What a fool."_

"Shall we finish this?" He asked aloud with a slightly bored tone. "Please continue." Yuki nodded, getting as comfortable as he could on the bed.

"What do you remember doing last night?" Muraki asked moving to sit in the chair near the bed. "Drinking," Yuki answered easily.

"And before that?" Muraki asked already writing on the commentary pages of the papers on the clipboard. Yuki frowned as his eyes roamed towards the ceiling.

"Eh…I was…with a friend." He answered, for reasons unknown to him feeling guilty for such an act. Muraki continued writing not looking effected in the least. "Drugs?"

Yuki yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Addict." He said settling into another comfortable position. Muraki grunted looking up from his work. "There's no need to tell you, you're a troubled case and you need to go to a mental institute somewhere before you end up killing yourself." He said apathetically while standing. (AN: Like he can talk! Bashing my character so, it's cruel!) He adjusted his glasses before walking over to the various items awaiting use.

"I'm going to take your blood pressure, temperature, and check your reflexes. After I'm finished you'll stay here until a nurse comes to take your height and weight. Afterwards you will be given clothes and will be free to go."

"Ne, Sensei, why will I be given clothes? Where are mine."

Muraki turned to examine Yuki after placing on gloves. Afterwards he walked over with a thermometer. "Open." He ordered. "But what of my- " Yuki started but was interrupted.

"Don't talk." Muraki instructed. As his temperature was being taken Muraki checked the boy's pulse. Or at least tried to. _"How interesting…" _He mused listening to the slow labored beating. After checking his breathing, blood pressure, and reflexes he removed his gloves coming to a conclusion.

"It seems you are in quite good health, for a delinquent." He said without the barest hint that he was lying. Because in all truth the kid should have been dead, but Muraki already knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

If Muraki could truly pity someone he would most likely find this kid somewhere on his list. It had only been about four years since he'd last seen him, but he had spent the kid's lifetime providing for him. He was one of those odd cases that Muraki seemed to accumulate. As usual it was more for himself then for the kid, still the life that the kid had been given was far from imaginary. Another circumstance that was his fault. A difficult environment gave him a better chance to play the "fairy god…relative" (This, however, will be the first and last time he will refer to himself as such)

Of course, pitying wasn't part of his everyday agenda. Therefore there was no reason to start now. Instead he was going to find out whether or not his controlled experiment was worth it.

"Are you finished Sensei-chan?" Yuki asked picking at his hospital gown nervously.

"I am, perhaps you should lay off your lifestyle for awhile. That way you won't be stuck in such a _'silly'_ thing." Muraki answered with a smirk at Yuki's wide-eyed expression. "You don't happen to be able to read minds do you?" Yuki asked although not expecting to be answered. He wasn't disappointed.

"A nurse should be here soon." A stoic sentence that was followed by the soft click of exiting shoes. Yuki frowned as a compulsion drew him to his feet and out the door after the retreating doctor. "Sensei!" He yelled to the dangerous beauty posing as a doctor.

Muraki took his time turning around and a surprise met him as he was nearly barreled over by an over zealous hug. A surprised expression crossed his features before he schooled them to a remotely amused mien.

"Don't leave me alone, you're all I have left." The words escaped Yuki before he could even register what he was saying. For some reason unknown to him, even as he thought back on what he said he realized this was the truth. Even if he didn't know the man personally, he knew that this was a link to his father's death. And he didn't exactly have relatives. Therefore he was the only thing he could cling to for some semblance of continuity.

Muraki watched, pleased with his handy work. Yes, it seemed that this was going to become fruitful, in one way or another. Without looking around he became aware of the many people who had abruptly stopped their going's on to watch the oddly sentimental scene play out between the impassive doctor and the troublemaker kid. A strange sense of possession seized his awareness. For some reason it seemed all eyes were on _his _new doll. How annoying! That certainly wouldn't do.

"Let us go to lunch, shall we, Seroyuni-kun, we may talk there." He suggested; strongly suggested. " Uh…Hai Sensei." Yuki pulled back and began dusting himself off clearing his throat.

"And it's just Yuki." He said with a small sniff, rubbing the tip of his nose self-consciously. Muraki merely nodded his agreement. "Now, about my clothes," Yuki said with a hopeful smile, "Where are they?" he asked innocently enough.

"Hopefully burning somewhere." Muraki answered coldly. Yuki gasped horrified. "No! How could you say such a thing? I do hope my clothes didn't hear you!" He whined as his eyes once again grew watery. "You're getting new clothes. Yours are in the trash." Came the uncaring reply. Yuki nearly fainted at the news.

"How can you be so cruel?" He whined, loud enough for the whole corridor to hear. In response Muraki began walking away. "I know, It's cause you've got no fashion sense." He shouted running to catch up. This statement earned him a few gasps from the nurses listening in. "You're a doctor for goodness sakes! All they like is cashmere and corduroy. Dorks!" Muraki raised an eyebrow and turned on Yuki. "Is that so?" He asked sardonically. Yuki viewed his options and decided it was time to run like water in the opposite direction!

T.B.C.

Yay! I'm redone with the first chapter! Please continue rereading and reviewing! (Ha ha, see how I worked that in?) Anyways. Thanks always to all my Reviewers, I…sniff…I love you all! Party on, dudes!

Jaa Nee

Shrenee


	2. Uncle Muraki

Yeah! I've already got chapter number two for your viewing pleasure! Imagine me, Shrenee, working so hard to please the masses! It won't happen this way again, I assure you. Anyways. Go ahead and enjoy chapter two! Of course you must remember that I do not own Yami no Matsuei, or the Goldfish song. Just incase you were wondering. Anyway, enjoy!

Oh yes, I've gotten a Review I'm so happy. Thank you Mutaku ever so much. I will make sure to always post one chapter at a time. I believe I'll start by taking down these chapters and reposting. Hopefully that will help. Thank you! (I suppose everyone can tell I'm new at this!)

Enjoy!

Shrenee

Frozen Chances  
Chapter Two  
Uncle Muraki

Yuki was not human. Muraki came to this conclusion after only twenty minutes of sitting with the kid at a remotely casual restaurant just a few corners away from the St. Jonesberg Hospital (I don't know why I said St. Jonesberg, that doesn't even sound like a Japanese hospital. Just pretend that it's not the hospital Muraki works at he was just there conversing with doctor who actually works there). Twenty more minutes later and Muraki found out that this boy was devil spawn. It hadn't bothered him so much when he was wolfing down his chili and potato concoction as if there were no tomorrow. It also wasn't that bad when some ditzy assed waitress purposefully spilled wine on his jacket and tried to wipe it off for him (ending up smearing it into the fine threaded coat.) and Yuki laughed entirely to hard at the sight. He, however, drew the line when Yuki began blatantly flirting with the waitresses. He did not enjoy getting their phone numbers. According to Yuki, Muraki was his, gorgeous, available, Uncle. He knew he should have been monitoring the boy's conversations more. But good gods! His suit was ruined!!!

To say the least, lunch was a labored affair.

"Muraki-Sensei. I think those girls are still fighting over you. Are you sure you want to leave? They were ever so kind to give you their numbers and everything." Yuki said, smiling guilefully. He was leaning on the table ever so slightly, a hand resting under his chin while also holding his head up. It was the patented cool bad guy pose.

"Why Yuki, I never realized how nice you look in your new outfit. I do believe it suits you perfectly." Muraki shot back, satisfied with the scowl he received.

Yuki immediately began tugging on the maroon sweater covering the cream corn colored oxford top he was wearing. He grimaced before sniffing indignantly. "Gift shop clothes…mehh…" He frowned leaning his head into his hands. "Your bill sir." Came the unfamiliar voice of male waiter. Yuki looked up. "Ahhh, what happened to Mandy?" He asked, referring to their previous waitress Amanda.

"She is off the clock now. Therefore there is no fraternizing with the customers." The waiter said in an arrogant, repulsed tone. He looked Yuki over before continuing. "However, she did say to…and I quote, "Give the cute fluff bunny this,'" He paused to hand him a small box. "'On the house." Wink."

"You're not going to wink for me?" Yuki asked with watery eyes.

"No." The man answered coldly before turning to Muraki. "I'm sorry sir for the inconvenience. Just mail us the bill for your jacket and we will pay it back to you in full."

The waiter said bowing.

"I'd expect nothing less." Muraki answered standing. "Of course sir. Of course, Miss Amanda has asked me to give this to you as well." He handed Muraki a sheet of paper before bowing once more. Muraki refrained from rolling his eyes and turned to Yuki.

"Let's go." He said, finished with the whole Café de la Paris experience.

As they walked through the crowd of people making their way down mainstream Tokyo they were silent for the most part. Yuki of course made the occasional squeal of delight when he found something he liked, or some sound of disapproval for an out fit or five…or some odd hundred. "Muraki-sensei! Let's go to the park!" Yuki squealed grabbing Muraki's hand and guiding him through the people.

They made it to the park quickly as it was only a few blocks away from the restaurant. Yuki had insisted on walking, as he needed to work of the meal he had just eaten. All of a sudden becoming body-conscious. Muraki complied because there was nothing pressing happening today. "I love the park, don't you Sensei-chan?" Yuki asked running ahead to one of the trees far away from the main crowd. "Ne! Muraki-sensei. We can talk here." He said with a brilliant smile, one he actually meant.

"You choose here of all places." Muraki mumbled, although he found himself in an unusually good mood. Still, the fact that there was nothing to sit on was very horrid indeed. "Hai Sensei. See the lake is right below us, a very tranquil setting. But all of the tourists and other such people are over there on the bridge. Here is a nice spot." Yuki beamed, lying down in the grass on his stomach and looking out over the lake. Muraki took up residence in the spot beside him, standing, rather then sitting or lying in the grass. "Sensei, have you ever come here at night, just to look out over the water and watch the sun set into the earth…it makes the water all purple and stuff." Yuki giggled at his own musings.

Muraki watched the boy silently. _"Carefree. How lucky he is to have shoulders so free of burden. I wonder how it feels…just to lay there and forget everything else." _He smirked. _"Stupid thoughts.__ He is too vulnerable there, even in my company, in which he seems to trust so blindly."_

"So, Muraki-san, give me a reason to hate you." Yuki said looking up at the only adult figure left in his life. Muraki looked down at the boy; the only thing betraying his surprise was his eye. Yuki smirked, "My father, he hated you…and I don't know why. So I thought, perhaps you knew why." Muraki nodded at this explanation. He looked up to the sky momentarily as a breeze shifted the grass and tousled his hair. "Why should you hate me." He thought for a second before lolling his head to the side. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"You should hate me because I'm going to kill you." He answered truthfully. Yuki studied him for a minute before lying his head down in the grass. "Death will never be the end. In a cycle of being born to die, death is only a beginning." He answered before blowing on a dandelion that kept tickling his nose. Muraki snorted at that and they both smirked at each other. Silence reigned supreme, at least between them. The water, the wind and even the trees had a different idea though. The mid-winter sun shimmered in the sky as a chilly breeze whistled by continuing on its merry way without even stopping to play in their hair. A birds cry echoed through the empty clearing and neither of them paid much attention to the beauty that was the daytime world.

_"When exactly did I decide to become so comfortable around him?" _Muraki asked himself forlornly. _"It's odd…being this close. Perhaps this will help me to understand him better. Perhaps this will help in the end."_ He thought on that for awhile, deciding that closeness wasn't so bad, as long as he remembered where this relationship was headed. However, on the other end of the spectrum, Yuki was saving his deep thoughts for later. _"Uhg…I'm so sleepy."_ To his chagrin, an important thought hit him. He spoke even as his eyes began to droop. "Muraki-chan…where did you meet my father?"

Muraki looked down at the boy wondering just how much he wanted to reveal. "I believe it was fifteen years ago, when your mother was just about as old as you are, and with child." He answered editing his information. There were just somethings one should not tell in the beginning. "Oh." Was the ever so brilliant answer.

"Tell me something, Yuki."

"Hai Sensei?"

" Are you ever going to call me one name?"

"…No."

Muraki shrugged with an out of place smile gracing his long dead and newly revived features. _"At least he's honest."_ He thought lazily.

"One more thing, do you happen to remember your mother?"

"Mmmm, yeah…eh…uh….black hair, blue eyes…something like that." Yuki frowned, his eyebrows furrowing, as he thought further. "I want to remember more but she died when I was seven. Then there was that…something…and everything's fuzzy."

"I see." Muraki closed his eyes.

"Sensei." Yuki called opening one eye. "Since you were the soul beneficiary of my father, and you are the only one I have left, would you mind…would you mind if I took your last name?" he turned to watch Muraki as he made his decision.

Muraki seemed to consider this for a moment. "Yes." He answered his disapproval icily. Yuki turned back to the water "Old fart." He murmured angrily. This time Muraki couldn't resist as he huffed a mocking sigh, parodying Yuki's earlier movements. "If this is what family life is supposed to be like then, I'd rather not have it at all." He said seriously.

Even though he saw the attack coming he went against all ingrained reactions and stood there, letting Yuki pummel him into the water. Of course the boy was also taken down with him, but that was a small consolation for a split second change in his programmed demeanor. As both sat, soggy and wet. Waist deep in water; Yuki laughed sitting up. "Jerk! You made us fall!" he accused. Sitting there watching the laughing devil spawn Muraki merely raised an eyebrow. A thought seemed to come to him out of nowhere.

_" He__ hated me, after all I did for him? Ungrateful bastard. Now at least his death won't weigh on me."_ He smirked before standing and exiting the cold refreshing waters.

"Let's go, Yuki." Muraki ordered, unhappily wet.

"Hai, hai." Yuki said, waving off his annoyance. "Have you ever thought about asking people something? It works just as well." Muraki turned to look at Yuki. With a sadistic smile he _asked_, "Would you like to get your¾ "

"Hai, Sensei, I see where you're going with this." Yuki grumbled joining Muraki as they walked back towards the main road.

"You know, Muraki, if you didn't wear white you wouldn't get dirty so easily." Yuki suggested. Muraki turned and glared at him. "Urusai." He commanded and Yuki just smiled whistling and taking a few steps away from the scary looking man.

•••••••••

_"Why do you find your way when you are lost beyond reason? If you find the way can you go that way or is there only one way to go? There's always a road not taken…but if we were able to take that road, would it be better. It's best to keep down the road that you're going…"_

"Eck…ek…ek…this damn book doesn't make any sense!" Yuki whined, preparing to throw said book into the fireplace. "Get the gone demon book!" He yelled throwing the book. Unfortunately it didn't reach the fireplace. Muraki caught it before it went into the fire. "Don't throw my books just because you're not smart enough to comprehend, Yuki."

Yuki frowned ignoring the insult, "Let's play a game, ne Uncle? A card game." Muraki turned in his chair in front of the fireplace and regarded Yuki with a skeptical look. "You do realize that you're going to lose again?"

"Maybe." Yuki smiled producing a deck from nowhere. Muraki adjusted his glasses, holding out his hand for the deck. Yuki cheered before jumping up from his seat at the dining room table. Running into the living room he took a place on the floor at Muraki's feet eagerly awaiting his hand while the cards were shuffled. _"He reminds me of a dog…I suppose this is turning out better then expected." _Muraki thought wryly while dealing the cards.

_…and then..._

Yuki sniffed sadly as Muraki once again placed down his winning set. He drew his own cards brightening when he pulled out the one he needed. "Ne Sensei, I was thinking, since we're in Kyoto today, can we go down and see a few friends of mine?" he asked. "That depends." Muraki drawled, picking up his own cigarette as Yuki examined his cards. "On what, Sensei-chan?" Muraki frowned pushing his glasses up over the bridge of his nose. "You do realize that is not the correct usage of the honorific -chan."

"Eh…shure…yeah, what you said." Yuki agreed, scratching his head as he examined his cards further. "Now, what does it depend on?"

"The person you're speaking to. Seeing as I'm older then you, and also not female¾ "

"Muraki-chan! I was speaking on my visit. What does **_that_** depend on?" Yuki asked rolling his eyes. "Who knew crazy old guys had a sense of humor?" He mumbled under his breath. "And if I'm not mistaken you should be taking off your pants." He snickered placing down his hand. Muraki glared at him as if there was no greater annoyance in the world. "Perhaps, but I'm taking off my tie instead. Your poor skills haven't earned the right to tell me what to do." He scoffed while loosening his tie. Yuki frowned. "Fine, mean old fart." He grumbled.

"Where exactly?" Muraki asked examining his hand.

"You know, the Ko Kaku Rou. A friend of mine invited me for lunch." Yuki answered waiting boredly. Muraki looked up suddenly, eyes narrowing studiously. Yuki smiled slyly before leaning over the table, "Have you been there before?" He asked reaching for the ashtray currently holding two lit cigarettes, one considerately smaller then the other.

Muraki's eyebrow raised apathetically.

Yuki sat back down with his barely smoked cigarette intact. "Then perhaps you're not gay…like I thought." He shrugged. "Perhaps you're Bi." He stated off-handedly, wondering if he was at least close with his previous assumption. Muraki adjusted his glasses. "What exactly brought you to this conclusion?" He asked not really caring for the answer. "Well, Muraki-chan, hmm…Muki-chan…yeah that's better. Anyways, straight

guys usually like me when we first meet. They think I'm a girl." He told resting his head in his upturned palm. "You didn't like me at all, so I assumed…then there's this new development. Visits to the Ko Kaku Rou?" He chuckled. Muraki glared at him and he returned to his cards.

"I don't think I'm surprised." He said, still running over the thought of meeting Oriya again. Yuki snorted at the comment. "Today, old man." Yuki rubbed his head impatiently while waiting for an answer.

"Do you got any sixes?" came the expertly placed diversion to the question.

"Go fish." A smug answer.

"Hm." No more then a careless reply.

•••••••••

Muraki wasn't one prone to pacing, nor was he one for fidgeting nervously. However, he also wasn't one who slept easily either, especially with unexplainable problems on his hands. Therefore tonight he was seriously considering pacing. A repetitive action that could quite possibly ease his mind and give him enough peace to at least sleep before tomorrow's morning outing.

It wasn't so much that he was nervous, or anxious. Not about the morning at least. He had long since planned tomorrow and was more then confident that he'd get the desired reaction. The morning was the least of his problems. It wasn't so much the afternoon either. Since Yuki had planned to visit his friend at the Ko Kaku Rou, he would of course accompany him until he was able to go visit his own old friend. The meeting, perhaps, would be strained at the least. But nothing much to worry about. Oriya, for all of his faults, was not going to deny himself and dismiss Muraki from his life (or anything big like that.) However beneficial to his health and sane state of mind it was.

What was bothering him was the odd lack of magic that he was experiencing. At the most unseemly of times, it would appear. The worst part about such an inconvenience was that he hadn't seen it coming until it was upon him. How bothersome.

Muraki ceased his pacing, which he had decided to take up in the end, and turned towards the couch. He had been slightly worried (such a word is used lightly) when the occupant on the couch ended his incessant snoring. However he found that the following thud on the floor ended the eased any ill-brooding thoughts that may have come to mind. As he turned towards the couch he saw a teenage owl looking creature blinking wide-eyed while being trapped inside his borrowed covers. The teen watched him for a few more seconds before recognition registered in his eyes. "Oi, Muki-chan, are you an insomniac?" He asked obviously still half asleep.

He had the urge to chuckle while shaking his head, though instead he just smirked. " Good night, Miyuki." He stated before walking out of the living room. Yuki blinked a few more times before shrugging and trying to get back on the couch. After a few minutes of twisting and turning while trying to get up he realized that he wasn't coherent enough to get out of his bindings. Giving up he grabbed his pillow with his teeth and threw it on the floor before settling down like a caterpillar in a cocoon.

••••••••

There was a pleasant yawn followed by the equally pleasant feeling of bones popping into place after a night of stiff and uncomfortable sleep. Muraki watched quietly, with a slightly amused expression as Yuki walked into the kitchen with an unfamiliar scowl stealing the place of his usual sickeningly genki smile. It wasn't until the boy had had at least two cups of black coffee and one with cream that he became vaguely

amiable. And even then not much could be said about his mood.

"Is this the after affects of a late night party or are you too used to waking up with a hangover?" Muraki asked placing down his own half-empty mug of coffee. "Piss off old man." Yuki bubbled into his cup before taking a seat at the table.

"I believe that I will have to take a rain-check on tonight's activities as it were I have a job to do."

"Demo! Sensei, I already told them I was coming…Oh yeah, and my friend said you were an ass, however she told me not to tell you. Wanna tell me that story?" Yuki smiled mischievously, the affect was lost in the cup though. Muraki raised an eyebrow fighting to keep a smirk of his face. "Now I am curious as to who you've befriended." He said, neither his voice nor his face giving away the reason.

"Oh no, I know that look. Forget it compadre! Knowing you, you'd probably try to kill her or something." He joked cheekily.

"So now we know it's a girl." Muraki mused with a smile. Yuki rolled his eyes. "Be serious, Muraki-chan."

"Forgive me, Yuki, but I find myself being incapable of doing anything but." Muraki answered with a slight shrug.

"Alright Muraki. You're of the hook today. But I expect a full report on what happened and your punctual attendance no latter then lunchtime tomorrow." Yuki said as if he were a general. This affect was also lost with the lazy position he was sitting in, with his feet reclining on the table and his mug not far from his mouth.

"Sure." Was Muraki's answer as he totally dismissed all of what Yuki had proclaimed. "I'll be leaving now." He informed turning to leave the kitchen. "Hai, Hai, Sensei." Yuki waved unconcernedly.

"Muraki-san," He asked quickly, jumping up to catch the doctor before he left the house. "Yes Yuki," Muraki asked patiently, while placing on his coat. "Why are you working today? Aren't you on vacation here in Kyoto?" Yuki asked with small suspicions. Muraki didn't seem nonplused by this question. "Such is life, in my profession." He answered easily.

Yuki frowned before sighing boredly. "Alright, go have fun." He pouted as he walked back into the kitchen. He heard the door shut and his frown grew. "I just wonder which profession he was speaking of." He mused before his stomach growled. "Eh? I guess I'm hungry." He said moving to the cabinets. As he opened one he found exactly what he was looking for. "Yay! I love the fishes cause they're so delicious! Gotta have Goldfish!" He sang opening the bag and fishing out a handful. (No pun intended. AN: Hell, who am I kidding? snickers)

T.B.C.

Yay, So that's the second chapter! Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think! Review please! Thanks lots!

Shrenee


	3. Meeting at the Ko Kaku Rou

Welcome to chapter three! I'm going to keep this short. Hope you like it. Please review. And remember, I don't own Yami no Matsuei. I only own the various OC's that appear every now and then. I also don't own the oldie "I Think We're Alone Now" by Tommy James and the Shondells. Nor do I own "Say A Little Prayer For You" I'm not sure who the first one to sing this song was but this version is by Aretha Franklin. "Unchained Melody" Doesn't belong to me either. All I hope is that you pardon any OOCness on Muraki's part. I'm really no good at his character, and he may seem softer then he should. Forgive me for that. And please keep reading. I think it's a good story and I hope you do too. Thanks a lot for stickin' with me thus far.

This chapter was written in coalition with Kage Chikara. An awesome author. You should really read her work under that name if you haven't already. It's really good. Thank you Kage-sama! I would also like to thank my dear friend Karma-chan for helping me with the characterization. Without her sending me the series I don't think I would have ever gotten Muraki and Oriya. I'd be writing them extremely OOC rather than moderately so. Therefore I'd like to thank her profusely. And if you want to read some of her awesome (award winning) fanfics email me and I'll give you her address! Thank you Kage-sama, thank you Karma-chan!

With all that said, Please enjoy!

that wasn't very short at all…

Frozen Chances  
Chapter 3  
Meeting at the Ko Kaku Rou

"Children behave! That's what they say when we're together." Yuki sang loudly as he danced around the living room, dining room, and kitchen, cleaning various things as he went. It wasn't a well-known fact that he was a neat freak. If anyone saw him just on the street they would think the exact opposite. He, however, hated things being crowded and dusty though. With the small apartment that Muraki kept in Kyoto, that was barely used it was both of those things and more. He couldn't stand the closed off positioning of the furniture, or the way that everything elevated had dust on it. So just as soon as Muraki had left he had begun to clean. Which led to repositioning the furniture.

After all this had taken place he realized that he was hungry, so when he went to make something to eat he noticed that it was remotely dusty in the cabinets as well which he had to remedy because he was already in the cleaning mood. Therefore the whole kitchen was also rearranged.

"The moment I wake up, from the time I put on my make up…" He continued singing as the song changed to one sung by Aretha Franklin. He was delighted as he moved back into the kitchen and he looked over his soup. A hearty tomato soup with various spices that he had added on a whim. With a spoon he lifted the soup to his lips not bothering to blow before tasting it. "Delicious!" He congratulated himself. Before moving to chop up tomatoes for his sandwiches.

"I wasn't aware that you could cook." Yuki gasped jumping at the sound of another person in the house. "Ahhh! Chikuchou!" He swore nursing his newly cut finger.

"Muraki! Haven't I asked you to at least knock before entering?" He scolded sourly before turning to regard the tall platinum haired doctor. "Not to my knowledge." Muraki answered truthfully. In a melodramatic expression of surprise Yuki fell over in a sweatdrop moment. "Ittai? I guess you really don't listen to me." He sniffed rubbing his temples in a defeated, irritated gesture.

"I was sure I told you this before." Muraki said with a smile. "Huh, Monki-sensei1, did you say something." Yuki asked cleaning out his ear disinterestedly. Muraki merely adjusted his glasses before moving to the pot of soup. "Is this edible?" He asked looking back at Yuki who seemed to find this a ghastly insult. "How dare you!" He gasped, "A curse on anything of yours that I don't use, or won't need to use!" He exclaimed wildly. Muraki smirked at his antics. "That's not an answer." He decided to let Yuki know that he was still waiting for an answer. Yuki stuck his tongue. "Comment grossier! Comment il m'insulte2!" he muttered before returning to his cutting.

He frowned as he heard Muraki laughing at his expanse. However all thoughts of revenge were dispelled as "Unchained Melody" began to play on the radio. "Sensei! You must dance with me!" he proclaimed excitedly before pulling his uncle to the newly bared floor in the living room.

Muraki humored him easily, having lost the will to be reluctant in the past eight weeks of his cognizance with Yuki.

"When did you learn to speak French?" Muraki asked he and Yuki took up dancing in their socks on a carpeted floor. Yuki seemed to consider this question. "My Maman3 was French, she taught me." He answered. Muraki smiled, "Was she?" He asked curiously. "Hai, she used to always speak French to me, she'd never talk in any other language. It was a pain in the ass to say the least. At least until I caught on."

"Did she teach you how to cook as well?" He asked.

"Eh? No, she was the one who cooked. That's why I taught myself." Yuki answered.

"You speak ever so fondly of your mother." Muraki teased gently, not really pushing the subject. "Muraki-san…did you know your hands are cold? I heard it's going to snow. Isn't that strange?"

"It has been unnaturally cold for the season…not to mention the climate." Muraki reflected, offering his own thoughts on the subject. Yuki sniffed as the song ended. "That song always ends too soon." He pouted. "That depends on your point of view." Muraki smirked stepping away from the boy and taking a seat on the couch. "Be nice Muraki or I'm turning to J-pop and shakin' my ass all around the house." Yuki warned, already considering doing just that. "Let's not, I've already gotten a headache just thinking about it." Muraki stated dryly.

"Muraki-san. You have to go take a shower. We have somewhere to be after lunch." Yuki said leaning over the couch to smile at his guardian. "I'm ecstatic." Muraki said unenthusiastically. "You know you are! You want to go see this friend you haven't seen in months! Ne, don't you?" Muraki slowly turned to look at the bubbly teen smiling as he swayed to the current tune on the radio. "Did I tell you that?" He asked as if he'd become senile. Yuki laughed. "That has never been the point, Monki-chan." He said excitedly before remembering he had soup on the stove.

"Yuki?" Muraki asked following the flighty boy into the kitchen. He leaned against the doorframe waiting for an answer. "Okay, okay, I was dying to know what happened. So I asked my friends at the brothel. They most certainly gave an animated summary. Did you and Mibu-san really ever sleep together?" Yuki asked covering his folly quickly. Muraki adjusted his glasses fixing the boy with a glare.

Yuki turned back to his food stirring it quietly. "Um…you know, I was thinking that we could eat outside today. We should visit a park. Ne, don't you think?" he asked becoming weary of the cold stare on his back. "I suppose." Muraki stated as if his previous suspicions were never there. However he seemed pleased, which confused Yuki immensely. He turned to look at Muraki just as the doctor turned to leave. Whatever he was going to say died before reaching his lips and he shuddered returning to his pot.

•••••••••

"Muraki-sensei, can we get a kite? The weather is quite gracious for giving such adelicious breeze!" Yuki chattered animatedly as he watched the sky. "It's just a little cold, but I think the kite will do okay."

"Why don't we wait till it gets warm." Muraki answered leaning against the bench he was sitting on. They both watched the sakuras, as they seemed to have reached an early blooming. "Hey if it snows we should start a fire again. Then we can get some hot cocoa. I've been wanting to try a few American "by the fireside" dishes. Oh, and we need to go grocery shopping. I've already begun the list. If there's something you want just tell me and I'll write it down." Yuki rambled on, oblivious to his inattention to normal breathing. He was an expert in making one breath last through his monologues.

"Oh, Muraki, what time is it?" He asked, as Muraki was oddly quiet.

"Almost two." he answered.

"Hiiya! Oh gosh we're late!" Yuki said jumping up. "Let's get going!" He said grabbing Muraki's hand. "I can't believe I've missed a whole hour with my friends!" He cried, seemingly deeply affected.

•••••••••

Muraki felt nervous the closer they got to the brothel, despite Yuki's tugging and pulling, and annoying—albeit cute—antics. He had barely been able to believe it when the boy told him he knew someone who worked at KoKaRou—what were the odds? But he did, and since this was an opportunity to see Oriya again, he went along with it. He had told Yuki only that he had an old friend at KoKakuRou as well.

Yuki, ironically, had found this hilarious. But the closer they got, the more worried Sensei became. How would his old friend react to his reappearance? What would Oriya say? Had Oriya missed him? He dropped off Yuki in the brothel's common room, after being assured that the boy knew where he was going and who he was looking for, and could take care of himself. Odd of him to be worried, perhaps, but this WAS a brothel, and Muraki wasn't sure that the customers would hesitate to take advantage of the attractive lad.

He threaded his way through the back halls until he reached Oriya's door. This was the moment of truth. He smoothed his jacket nervously, than knocked on the door. "Come in." That voice, the smooth, deep silk of it, sent shivers up Muraki's spine. He bit his lip, shoved his control into place, and entered. Oriya had his back to Muraki, and was carefully brushing out his long, silken hair. Muraki had to smile a little, as the familiar smells of incense and tobacco combined started to put him at ease.

Lithe and graceful in his perfect kimono, Oriya looked beautiful beyond words, a stunningly perfect doll. He looked so perfectly serene, a still pond or a cold mountaintop, distant and beautiful, removed from the world. Muraki longed to touch him, to break through that control, to destroy him and to hold him and keep him safe from the world. Such a mixture of emotion, while normal for the errant sorcerer, still bothered Muraki. He didn't like the fact that Oriya had the power to make him feel this much.

He moved silently across the floor, a predator making his way across open ground. He sat on the bed opposite Oriya, and took the brush from his friend, all in one fluid motion. The weight of it in his hand steadied him, brought old memories to fore. He carefully took Oriya's hair in his hands, slowly and patiently working out the few knots in the curtain of heavy brown silk. He had seen Oriya tense as he sat down, but his friend spoke only now, voice calm and flat.

"You were gone so long. I thought you dead."

"Did you think I would die so easily?"

"I was under the impression you meant to." Muraki didn't answer that, perhaps because he had no answer to give. He continued to comb Oriya's hair slowly, the task soothing his frayed nerves. It seemed to heal something deep within him, just being allowed to bask in the peace of Oriya's presence. Oriya seemed to sense it to, because the tension slowly drained from his muscles and he allowed himself to lean back on Muraki.

"Did you…" Muraki started. "I missed you." Oriya finished. Silence took his reign back again. For a moment, they both sat in mutual contemplation. "I took in a boy." Muraki said quietly. Oriya glanced up at him, his eyes wide. Muraki couldn't help but grin. It was startling to see Oriya startled, but also immensely charming. He wanted to lean over and kiss that look away, but he wasn't sure what kind of mood his friend was in. Oriya was the one person Muraki had learned long ago not to push.

"Tell me about him." Muraki did. He told anecdotes, stories—the fond tone of his voice betraying more to Oriya than any of those stories did. Oriya smiled, but sadly, distantly. He had never heard Muraki speak like this.

(AN: Yay, I contributed this sentence to Kage Chikara's wonderful work!) "I had a meeting today as well." Muraki began again on something that seemed to have nothing to do with his previous previous tellings. "This new arrangement seems to have come at the most opportune of times."

"What are your plans?"

Muraki opened his mouth, when an incessant pounding on the door made them both jerk away from each other quickly. Oriya's lips quirked up in a smile. "Guess I'm about to meet the boy."

T.B.C.

I really hope that this chapter has come out less confusing then it was originally. I also hope that you liked it. I must profusely thank Kage-sama for writing the ending to this chapter. I couldn't do it with out her! And thank you Karma-chan! Thank you so much! Please keep reviewing and I'll make sure to keep writing. Thank you!

Okay, just so you know, my Japanese is rusty if not non-existent and my French is barely better. What these various phrases are supposed to say (but you might not want to take my word for it) is:

1 Monkey-Doctor (I used this cause it was the closest to Muki-chan)

2 How Rude! How he insults me!

3 Mother (Although this is generally used when you're actually speaking to your mother we all should know by now that Yuki isn't a traditional character.)

Shrenee


	4. What's The Difference Between Blondes an...

I'm going to keep it short this time. Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing, please continue both. Yami no Matsuei does not belong to me. Oh, and please forgive me for my lax in updating. I will remedy that in the coming weeks.

Okay, Enjoy!

Shrenee

Frozen Chances  
Chapter 4  
What's The Difference Between Blondes and the Beach?

Yuki resigned himself to his fate as he watched his last lifeline leave him. He had to go now and find Namiko, and die. Negisima, Namiko was not one to stand up, especially when she made special time to see you. Of course having to drag Muraki here and then assure and reassure him that he was going to be find did nothing to alleviate his bad timing. Perhaps though… perhaps she was in a good mood. He had a bad feeling that she wasn't as he walked into the kitchen.

"That doesn't go there you bumbling oaf! Get that out of my kitchen. What the hell do you think you're doing? Does that look like the picture? If it doesn't then why the hell did you make it that way? ARG! I'm surrounded by idiots!" Yuki gulped before turning to sneak out of the kitchen. "Hey! Where are you going, asshole!" Was all the warning he got before a pie dish pelted him in his head. "Sugoi!" He sniffed hugging his head.

"And where have you been?" Yuki turned to the fuming woman, barely over nineteen with short brown hair and currently flaming black eyes, and suddenly felt the urge to melt into the floor. "Ek…I was…" Excuses eluded him as he sat down. "I was just that, when Sensei and I were eating I didn't think that time flew so fast and-"

"Ah-ha! So you were with Kazutaka-san? How very fitting."

"Nanda? I don't get what you mean." Yuki stated scratching his head. Namiko raised an eyebrow before frowning. "Why are you sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor? You're obstructing traffic. Here let's go out and talk. I've only got about five minutes, since some certain someone wasted my break time with someone else."

"Ne, I apologize." Yuki said hopefully, Namiko snorted.

Outside Yuki sat down in the serene garden just outside the building. "I've never been out here." Yuki said looking over the beautiful green area.

"I believe that's because you didn't get past the kitchen, after you burnt it to the ground." Yuki turned to regard Jiri as she came to join them outside. "Hai, but I did learn how to cook didn't I?" Yuki smiled as Jiri sat down next to him. "Jiri-niisan, how've you been?" He asked wrapping his arms around her and leaning on her shoulder, nuzzling her dark black shoulder length hair. Jiri smiled sloppily returning his hug. Namiko sniffed. "How sweet of you to greet me so warmly."

Yuki's smile grew. If there was one thing he liked about Namiko it was that she

was straightforward. "C'mon love, let's make it a threesome, ne?" He offered opening his arms to in-circle her. She chuckled, humbling down to sit next to him. Leaning on him she wrapped her arms around his waist. "So, are you going to let me in on the secret that is Muriya?"

Both girls immediately went into gushy fan-girl mode. "Ahhhh!" They sighed, melting into their freakishly similar thoughts. "They are so cute together, in their own way." Namiko stated smiling as if she were drunk. "But you said that Muraki was an asshole. What of that?"

"Oh…didn't you know? Muraki disappeared out of the blue last fall. He's been gone since then without contacting Mibu-sama. We all thought he was dead." Jiri answered.

"But what of Mibu-san? Was he convinced Sensei-chan was dead."

"Chan? How kawaii! Does sensei let you call him that?"

"You're not answering my question." Yuki whined. "He wasn't himself, he was reserved and withdrawn. But he wasn't too obvious about his pain." The continuance of the story was by a new comer. "Colline-chan! Come join me!" Yuki said greeting the newcomer warmly. "Only if Nami-kun lets me lie on her." Colline said smiling excitedly.

"Forget it you hentai SOB." Namiko said glaring at the blonde boy who joined them. "You can lean on me!" Jiri offered, not able to open her arms because they were wrapped too tightly around Yuki. Colline smiled gratefully taking up a place leaning on Jiri.

"Okay people, finish your story, I'm getting crushed here!" Yuki said, jesting good-naturedly. "Well, that's pretty much the gist of it, today is the next chapter in the Muriya arc." Jiri said with a slightly dreamy look. Both Jiri and Namiko were fantasizing, or as they called it: Truly appreciating God's gift to fan-girls.

"Okay, thank you so much for that one." Colline complained half-heartedly. Being the only one devoted to straight relationships he was understandably the odd man out.

"Okay, now, Yuki the wise, you have to tell our fortunes!" Namiko insisted, leaning off of him and moving to sit in front of him. "Me first!" She cried excitedly.

"Ooh! Then me!" Jiri grabbed a spot next to Namiko and smiled brightly, Colline followed as she was very warm and huggable and he had been comfortable.

Yuki settled down excitedly. He loved telling fortunes. It was fun. He'd decided once he got old enough he was going to attend some collage, get a degree in psychology, and then rely heavily on his ESP to screw people over. It would be fun! And he'd get paid for it.

"Okay," He smiled before looking Namiko over. She was a pretty person, very slim and not too girlish. Though she did sport the right curves in the right places. She had short brown hair that barely cleared her chin and hung in a traditional cut, with the cute bangs and sideburns. (AN: For the hairstyle, think black haired Sakura from CCS) Her eyes were slanted and a dark contrast to pale peach skin. She had rosy pink lips and a smile just as deadly as her glare. She was beautiful, gorgeous even. Had Yuki not had preferences he would most certainly be as hot on her as Colline was. Most likely more. But he'd tried that a while ago and both parties involved felt that it wasn't going to work. Though, that was a different story.

After observing her quietly for a moment he closed his eyes and tried to follow her thread, which was woven into the tapestry of the unknown. He was not a precog, which would be more useful in the fortune telling business, but he could see things, important things that could or could not come about in the near or distant future. Fortune telling was such a messy and confusing business.

"Betrayal, jealousy, follow the darkness and follow me, turn your back on the holy one. Be drowned out by the burning sun." Yuki concluded, with a nod.

"Ugh! So horrible, my last one was so nice!" Namiko exclaimed melodramatically. "So, what does it mean?" Colline drawled lazily, highly amused by the outcome of this prediction. "Yeah, that one's not very clear is it?" Jiri asked totally into the moment. She was wide-eyed and Yuki couldn't help but giggle at her expression. She definitely had a fixation with the occult, and various other similar dimensions.

"Hai, you are correct. Although it seems to say that you will get jealous of some betrayal, try for revenge and burn in hell prematurely, what it's actually saying is that you'll be driven to bite the hand that feeds you, sort to speak. If you, in some way, become jealous of the one you love the most then you'll find that person has died before you're able to sort out your feelings…then you'll die by fire." Yuki pronounced as cheerily as if it weren't serious.

"There was an "if"…ne?" Namiko asked, sweatdropping. Yuki laughed. "Hai, hai." He waved off her concerns. "There's always an 'if.'" He said.

"Who's next?" He beamed happily and Jiri waved her arms excitedly. "Me, it's me! Yeah! Come on! It's meeeee!!" She said happily. "Okay, the excited little girl on the verge of hyperventilating. How about you?" Yuki asked in a cheesy announcer voice, rubbing the tip of his nose as he did.

Jiri elbowed Colline off and barreled Namiko over moving to sit in front of Yuki. Yuki smiled taking in her appearance and comparing her to Namiko's. Jiri was definitely larger than Namiko, however she was still shapely. The only way to describe her was pudgy and childish. Namiko's looks were much more refined, elegant even, while Jiri, when compared to her, was young and immature. She had shoulder length black hair and lovely grey eyes that put his pink ones to shame. He loved taking in her appearance because it was so different from the excepted norm of Societies' beauty it was drop dead gorgeous.

"Ne, Yuki, do me! Do me!" Jiri squealed bouncing up and down on her knees. Yuki smirked abstaining from answering that he already did, he most certainly was a promiscuous fellow in his hetero days…

"Cold bean butter on tart French fries." He answered to her pleas. She blinked and fell quiet. "In other words, try again later." He explained.

"What kind of (censured)1 ? You aren't a (censured)2 eight ball!" Jiri exclaimed loudly highly upset on her non-fortune. Yuki blinked owlishly before beginning to cry. "Ne, Jiri-Niisan! Hidoii" He cried flinging himself into Namiko's arms. "Tsk, tsk, Jiri, you shouldn't be so hard on our resident psychic."

"Eh, uh, guys, I'm going to be heading back now." Colline said, with a hint of warning. "Uh, hai. I'll be leaving too." Jiri stated following him out of the garden.

"Yes, ah, I'll be going too." Namiko said patting the boy's head. Before standing and taking her leave. "Love you, Yuki, come back sometime." She said winking before walking back into the restaurant. "Hm, I guess I came too late to really spend time with them." He speculated scratching his cheek with his finger. He shrugged turning to leave. He had to find Muraki after all.

"Are you supposed to be here?" Yuki's eyes grew wide. "Eh…I know that voice." He said frowning. He turned to regard the man who had stopped him and smiled sheepishly as recognition dawned on the security clerk's face. "You-"

"Eh, high Rigole. How's Metsu-chan?" Yuki asked inching away from the fuming "other man."

"You are not allowed on these grounds you homewrecker!" Rigole screamed angrily.

"Aww, I only burnt the kitchen down once!" Yuki whined, stalling for time. "That's not what I- urg! Stop running away! Come back here and die!" Rigole shouted after him as he took off in a safe looking direction. Rigole bounded after him, fury temporarily blinding him. Neither of them noticed the pair of verdant eyes following their departure.

•••••••••

"This is the door!" Yuki noted hurriedly as he began pounding on the door. He looked around to see if Rigole was in the general vicinity before turning back to the door and waiting for a reply. He looked around once more in a state of paranoia. He was sure he could feel eyes on him. Biting his lip furiously he was about to knock again when the door opened revealing a tall longhaired brunette. At this moment Yuki decided it was as good a time as any to die.

"Mibu-sama! Please, hide me!!" Yuki begged, down on his knees with his face to the floor. Oriya looked down at the kid on the floor and restrained himself from falling over. Was **_this_** the kid Muraki took in? Oriya turned to look at Muraki who seemed rather amused over the whole situation. "Yuki." Both Muraki and he declared at the same time. Yuki looked up sheepishly. "Konbanwa Sensei, Mibu-sama, fancy meeting you…both… here. Eh heh heh…eh heh…?"

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU PIGFACED WHORE!"

"Waii! I'm not pigfaced!" Yuki cried, "I'm really cute." Oriya rubbed his temple.  
"How do I get lumped with acquaintances such as this one?" He asked himself, disturbed.  
"Get in here." He ordered and Yuki thanked him profusely before running into the room, somehow keeping his dignity. He ran in and hugged onto Muraki hiding himself in his coat. Muraki adjusted his glasses, ignoring the boy and watching as Oriya handled his security guard.

"Forgive me, Mibu-sama, but I'm afraid an intruder has entered the premises." Rigole reported, bowing to his superior. "You mean him?" Oriya asked stepping out of the way to showcase the boy who was cowering behind Muraki. Rigole's eyes grew wide. "Gomen, I wasn't aware he was one of your guests, Mibu-sama."

"Did you ask?" Oriya asked incredulously.

"No sir, I will be sure to ask in the future." The answer was coupled with a respectful bow. "Be sure that you do." Oriya said sternly with a dismissive note. Rigole reluctantly turned, glaring at Yuki, and left.

Yuki squealed delightedly. "Thank you Sama-san!" he said bowing low once again. "It's just that-"

"I didn't help you to hear your life story." Oriya stated striding back into the room His statement hadn't been cruel, but rather indifferent. "Hai, Mibu-sama!" Yuki said standing and wiping himself of.

"I was sure you told me you weren't going to get in trouble." Muraki admonished, Yuki blinked. "I didn't get in trouble," He explained, "I was already in trouble."

"I've always wondered if that type of knowledge was contagious, but it seems that it has passed from you, Kazutaka, right to your protégé." Oriya stated in jest. Muraki grinned.

" This time you can't blame me for this installment of insanity. He was this way before I found him."

"You expect me to believe that?" Oriya asked, his eyes flatlined. Muraki merely shrugged.

"Awww," Yuki cooed, "You two are the hottest thing since Sex in the City aired in Japan." He swooned, not being specifically serious or sarcastic. The glares he received were hardly worth the effort though. Without any prodding he walked to the door sulkily.

"Well, since you two are chatting I'm gonna head out." He said barely containing his disappointment. As he turned to go his eyes grew wide as an idea hit him.

"Oh, but, Mibu-sama, I was thinking perhaps you could accompany Muraki-san and I back to Tokyo in May, around the time of the Sanja Matsuri. You know, I was born during that festival! I was thinking, you know if Sensei doesn't mind, then we can celebrate my birthday. The three of us." Yuki watched both Muraki and Oriya, gauging how their response would be. Instead of waiting for the reply he shrugged and opened the door. "Of course it's just an idea. Perhaps if you two deliberate sometime in-between your makeout session we'll all be happy, ne?" He winked and smiled as he received a pointed glare and a raised eyebrow (respectively). "We'll-" Oriya faltered in his speech before looking to Muraki, "I'll at least think about it." He finished. Yuki snickered before striding out the door while humming Mendelssohn's "Wedding March."

"One last thing." He said popping his head back in the doorway. "What's the difference between Blondes and the beach?" he asked grinning.

"I wouldn't say I knew." Oriya answered not sure if he wanted to know either.

"This had better be a pressing answer." Muraki said, a threat evident despite his leaving it off the sentence. Yuki's smile grew wider. "A blonde has more crabs!" He said winking before running out of the room. The door abruptly shut behind him nearly whacking him in the behind. "Meow," He giggled, clawing at the air.

T.B.C.

Yay, I've got another one done! I'm so happy with my progress. Anyways, thank you for reading thusly. Thank you for all reviewers. And, if you didn't read the first time around I'm hosting a poll for future reference on my part. I'm hoping that you could either put MOTHER or DNA in your review. It will help me out most graciously. Thank you! Keep reading. I'm sure it gets better!

1Sorry, you have to use your imagination on this one  
2 Yup, you guessed it, use your imagination!

Shrenee


End file.
